Morning after dark
by Z0E
Summary: its about a girl who shifted to a new place due to a deep dark secret she cant tell EXCREPT "KILL ME!" I wanted my misery to finish. I heard an evil laugh "With pleasure" My mind shut down and i smiled as i knew HE WONT SAVE ME THIIS TIME. ITS OVER. R
1. Chapter 1 It's a new life

**It's a new world.**

**Here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

I sat in my car, scribbling on a notebook minding my own business till I waited for the bell to ring so that I could go inside. We had recently shifted to a place called Georgia. Even though I didn't really mind it cause no matter where we went there was no escaping hell.

Soon a young guy approached me, tall, fair and blue eyes with dirty blond hair. "Hey! I'm Travis, you new here?"

Sighing and putting on a fake smile I said "Hey! I'm Jessica, yes. I just shifted here."

"Want me to show you around? I'll take you to the office and get your class schedule."

I sighed I have no intentions to befriend anyone but I don't want to be mean either. Plus I probably would need help.

"Sure!" I got off of my car and we headed to the office.

"Lets go. So.. Why did you shift here?"

Oh shit.

"Umm.. my sister Amanda just got married to Mathew and shifted here so since she's the pampered one my parents had a hard time letting go of her so they wanted to be near her plus Derik's studying here for a while" I smiled. Well it wasn't all a lie.

He probably didn't know who I was talking about. Oh well.

"So do you like Georgia so far?"

"Like I have a choice" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" I smiled "I love it so far, it's defiantly different. In a good way" I added quickly.

I hate lying but again, did I have a choice?

"Any sibling?"

"Are you taking my interview or something?" I asked a little annoyed. I didn't want to tell anyone about my life and how much I hated it sometimes.

He laughed "Yeah, something like that. I want to get to know you"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I like knowing everyone around here" he said it like he owned this place and was a king or something.

"Well I have three siblings excluding me. My sister is the eldest one. Then my brother, Derik, he's 18 and probably around here somewhere.-"

"Am I supposed to be scared of him?" he interrupted.

he sounded so serious.

Now I couldn't control and burst into laughter. Everyone around me was literally staring "Oh.. My.. God! No!" I said still laughing.

"if someone even breaks all the bones in my body he wouldn't do anything. Hes the most.. unprotective brother ever! Hes like a jock I guess. Popular guy and bla bla. "

He then said laughing with me "Oh now that's just sad."

"I know!" I said whnning and faking a frown.

"Do you hate popular guys?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you said it like it's a bad thing. Wait a minute. Are we talking about Derik Smith?"

I laughed at it. I sort of didn't like Derik. He took all this so easily like it didn't matter. Sure I loved my parents but when… Nevermind.

"yeah, you know him?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone knows him. He's amazing, man! I can't believe you're his sister! Man do I wish I was him."

God! Stop it already!

Interrupting his praises I said "Anyways then I have a younger adopted brother who's 10. My parents wanted to help the poor children so when everyone started adopting children they did too. But I gotta take care of him cause there too busy. Im like his mom"

We both smiled at that.

"how old are you?"

"16. Now enough about me. you tell me, do you have siblings?"

"Nope. I'm the one and only papered brat of the family"

I laughed again. It felt good. I thought I probably would've forgotten how to laugh.

"Doesn't it feel so damn good to be the pampered one?"

"Oh yea. Tell me about it."

We simply laughed. The office came and I walked in with Travis trailing behind me.

"Good morning lovely" said Travis to the woman behind the desk who blushed. "Would you kindly give this beautiful young lady her class schedule? Jessica..?"

Travis was smooth.

"Jessica smith"

Didn't I just tell him im Derik SMITHS sister? I guess he's sort of forgetful and careless.

She took it out and handed it to me and I grabbed it.

"Thank you Mrs. Black" said Travis and I smiled at her mumbling a thank you as well.

"Say hi to dad for me will you?" added Travis.

"Wait! what? Your dad's the principle?"

"Yep" he said with popping the p like it was obvious. I smiled at the way he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

So he did sort of own this school.

We walked out as Travis and I viewed my schedule trying to find out where exactly Travis was supposed to drop me off. He was walking backward and he was facing me.

But the minute we walked out of the office door someone jumped on his back and Travis feel on me trying to regain balance. Whoever she was started squealing "Hey baby! Where have you been, I've been calling you all night long." She said it in a high pitched fake voice. Must be a cheerleader or a slut.

God he was heavy AND pressed against me. I was like a sandwich between the wall and Travis.

"Get off of me Maya" he said, clearly annoyed and trying to get off of me.

She got off and saw me. "Oh so who's this bitch your hanging out with?"

Clearly offended I said "and Travis who's the slut talking?"

Before this could get any further Travis said to Maya "Look we're over and I suggest you get over it too"

Maya looked like she was going to cry "You dumped me for a piece of shit!" she turned to me and said "Once he's done screwing you he'll leave you!" and she left.

What a drama I swear. My first day and the stuff I was trying to avoid just seem to happen. I have the worst luck ever I swear. I wonder what the rest of the year here at east-high school will bring me.

**So.. what do you guys think? Im trying something different. I hope you like it.**

**Please REVIEW otherwise no update. =D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown

**2- The unknown?**

**HEY! MY FIRST REVIEWER! **

**dark angel6651-****thanks for adding me in your favorite author list.. It's a huge honor for me to be in that list. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story in your favorite story list. I'm sorry for talking so long in updating. I had exams. Still do. I gotta give one in 5 hours and I'm here writing this. God help me! =/**

**This chapter is dedicated to you! =D**

"I'm sorry" said Travis in a remorseful voice.

"Its okay. It's not your fault" and I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and said.

"atleast let me walk you to your class"

"Listen I don't wanna get caught in the middle of any drama or something, I have enough in my life I don't want anymore."

"I promise it won't happen again"

I could see it in his face that he wasn't gonna let me go so I huffed a "Fine!"

We were in a long corridor when a guy with a water bottle came running towards Travis and threw it on him. Since I was standing next to him half fell on me.

"What the hell..?" we both said together while we heard a loud shout saying "_GOT YOU FOR LAST TIME!_" and a burst of laughter.

Before I knew it Travis rushed after him looking angry and pissed ready to blow the other guys head off leaving me stranded in the middle of a deserted corridor full of lockers on both sides.

I didn't even have a map.

I was soaked. Half my sexy wavy long hair that covered my back was wet. My red cashmere zip up hoddie that fit me perfectly and hugged me flawlessly. It even had two pockets on both sides of the zip for my small petite hands. I had zipped it half way up, it got a little drenched in water as well. This get-up gave a cute look.

Gosh, how embarrassing.

I walked pass the corridors to the other end when a guy came into view. He was tall and had dark bronze hair and was wearing a black long coat facing the other side. He seemed so dark.

I walked to him while he opened his locker. It seemed like a lot of love letters fell out and he swiftly picked them up and threw then in the bin nearby.

I said "Excuse me, I'm new here, can you help me out? Im looking for-"

He turned around and damn was he so cute, hot and sexy. He had topaz eyes and was extremely pale. Sharp angular features and seemed perfect in every possible way. He seemed muscular as far as I could tell. No wonder why so many love letters fell from his locker. This evaluation didn't take long. Only lasted for a second and I regained my composure. "For.. Umm.. English Class" I looked down as his eyes were a little too alluring.

He simply stared at me.

I cleared my throat and looked around clearly uncomfortable. Weren't corridors supposed to be extremely crowded at times like these?

Instead of helping me out, he said something totally unexpected.

"Your.. Derik's sister, right?"

His voice was so.. amazing! So smooth, charming and enthralling

"Umm. . Yes, how'd you know?"

"The resemblance is remarkable" he said blankly.

"I've heard that before" I mumbled. "Do you know Derik?"

"I just met him a few minutes ago, he's my class mate. He's going out with Stacy, right?"

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know?"

I touched my lip and turned my head from side to side.

For a minute I was gagging. It wasn't shocking but still he had a girlfriend and I didn't know about it? I'm a little offended. But then again me and my bro don't really hit off well.

Then I thought urgh.. Great! Why do all the cute guys have to be his friends? I mean, I can't even think about liking any of them cuz if it doesn't work out I would see him for the rest of my life hanging out with my bro.

He waited patiently while I processed my thoughts.

The bell rang.

He sighed and explained the directions to my class.

I walked away but soon swiftly turned around facing him, holding my handbags handle; which came across my chest and strolled backwards saying "Well, see you around"

He smiled and nodded. God! His smile was wonderful.

Then turning around again and headed to my first class.

English.

I entered and thankfully there was no teacher there yet. So I took a seat in one of the empty seats which was in the front. Aren't the first row the one with nerds and all and usually full? Weird.

But I soon found out the reason.

As the teacher entered we all mumbled a good morning while she had a frown intact.

The class went by swiftly which I'm grateful for. Man was Ms. Daisy a snob.

As we got up to leave another guy approached me.

God! What is there problem? Can't they leave me alone! I'm not that pretty. Or that's what I think.

"Hey I'm Sam and you my gorgeous lady are..?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica Smith and I'm so not your lady."

He laughed. What was funny about a cheap pick up line?

"So your new here?"

Obviously.

I was getting angry for no reason.

"Ever seen me around?"

"Nope" he said a little confused.

"I didn't think so"

So I turned and started walking away but soon stopped in my track as I heard "what a bitch"

If it would've happened two years back I would've done something nasty. But two years have passed and ive changed since.. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I chanted to myself.

I simply turned around, smiled and said "You haven't even seen half of it and I'm sure that-"

I was soon interrupted by a bear huge.

I recognized it immediately.

**So.. what do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW otherwise no update. =D**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery guy

**2- Mystery guy.**

**Beachvampire17- thanks for adding my story to your favorite story list and story alert subscription. Thanks for ur review as well! This chapter is dedicated to you! =D **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. I'm gonna stop writing the huge list of peoples. It a lot of time consuming =D**

**I know u all read this so please REVIEW as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

"Derik get off me!" man was he so heavy!

He tackled me to the floor.

"Welcome home Jessie!" he roared.

I laughed "You to brother but mind getting off of me? Man you're heavy! Have you gained weight or something?"

"No baby sister!" he said in a teasing voice

"Urgh don't call me that! I'm not a baby anymore!"

He got up and picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing. I kicked as hard as I could "Put me down!"

How embarrassing!

Everyone had there eyes on us.

"Is this guy bugging you cause he wants his face feature to change?" he asked threateningly. Derik had changed in the past years now hasn't he? He'd never say that to a guy for me. But I guess we both have grown up.

"You're.. h-his.. sis-sister?" he stammered.

I just rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious by the way he's holding me?" I asked folding my arms on my chest.

He was so dumb I swear.

Derik always used to carry me around like this back home.

"I'm sorry" he said and rushed away. I hope he doesn't bug me in the future.

"Derik" I sighed. "Put me down!"

"Say the magic word first" he teased me.

"No way!"

"Fine suit yourself" he started walking as I started screaming. I distantly see his group of friends walking with him. I wonder if the guy whose name I don't know is there too. I'm gonna start referring to him as mystery guy. Sounds nice and mysterious just like him.

He was giving me so many tugs on purpose that I had to say "Alright alright! Ill say it!"

"I'm all ears" he smiled.

"Even though you're a jerk with calling me baby sister, carrying me around like I was 6 and still haven't come home to meet all of your lovely family and still insist on living with-"

"Get to the point!" he rolled his eyes.

"-with Amanda making her newly wedded life a complete 'living in hell' time. Please would you be kind enough to let go of me?" by the time I finished I was in fits of laughter

He said "Fine, as you say"

And he let go of me. He was like 6 feet 2 inches or something.

HE FUCKING LET GO OF ME IN THE AIR.

I was falling down and going to flat on my butt if someone else- hard and strong- hadn't caught me mid air.

I looked up and hey, what do you know? It was that mystery guy.

He put me down and I smiled saying thank you before I turned around and glared at Derik.

"You're gonna pay for this" I said, slowly, pretentiously, ostentatiously and ominously.

"Oooo I'm scared!" and he burst into laughter.

I simply walked away.

He grabbed my arm and I turn around to look at his face 6 feet up but see only air. I look down to see he's on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry!"

Goal achieved.

"Gee, thanks but I'll think about it" I said hugging him.

He pulled back but messed up my hair _"HEY!" _I protested but it was too late. I sighed "You're never going to change"

It felt nice. To smile for a change.

The bell rang. I sighed.

"Catch ya later, alligator." Shouting loudly while walking away.

"Whatever!" I mumbled while walking away in the opposite direction and putting my long hot hair in a messy pony.

I met Travis in this math class. He apologized and sat next to me. I forgave him.

Math's class went slowly. Since it was the middle of the semester I knew most of the stuff.

The bell rang and I got up to go to another class before our break. Travis was going to accompany me.

"Hey! I'm Marry." Said a girl with brown hair and eyes, like me.

"Travis and I are best friends. This is James- she said pointing towards a black haired guy with a piercing on his ear. He also had black eyes lined with something black. Seemed like a bad boy who'd trash stuff for no reason- this is Mitch- she said pointing towards a guy who had the looks of a playboy- Maya who I knew and supposedly Travis's Ex-girlfriend- this is Macy- she said pointing towards a red haired girl"

"And guys this is Jessica Smith." She turned to me and said "Welcome to the group."

Man! This group was full of sluts and bad boys the only one who seemed decent was Marry. I better stay away from them.

"Nice to meet you all" I mumbled.

"By the way there's a party at my place tomorrow. You better come. It'll be fun!" Marry squealed.

"I'll try"

Mitch started whining "No! You have to come" "the party won't be any fun without you" "Your so pretty"

Man! If I didn't know better I'd say he had already started flirting.

"Guys ill try, now I'm getting late I gotta go-" I was turning around but James got my upper arm.

He held it so hard it started hurting. "OW! LET ME GO!"

His grip tightened as he brought me closer to him.

What was his problem!

"No one says-"

Travis pulled him back with a jerk. "What the fuck's your problem man?"

James remained quiet and glared at me while Travis said "Though so.. Now back off otherwise things won't be pretty around here."

He let go.

"You okay?" asked Maya and Marry together.

"Yep!"

"Let's go then" added Travis.

I rubbed my arm that now had a little redness and swelling.

We made it to biology.

This class had juniors and seniors together. I spotted my brother who smirked at me which soon turned into a frown. He walked towards me eyeing me.

"What's that? Did I do that?" he said pointing at my red arm.

"Umm.."

"Nothing happened man!" said Mitch panicking.

My brother was what? The gangster of this place? I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Nope" I said a little too quick.

He cupped my face and bent down to its level. "I'll find him and ill get him whether you tell me or not." and he walked back to his friends smiling and shouted "Yo! Everyone! That's my baby sister!"

Travis and his group had gotten really tensed. James hadn't come yet or maybe didn't opt for bio "man! What are we gonna do now? She's Derik Smiths sister! Fuck man!"

"Calm down!" said Travis and everyone took there seats. I took mine next to a girl.

I blushed as everyone looked at me smiling. They all shouted together "Welcome!" _beautiful, lovely, sweet thing…_ they added compliment with that all together so I couldn't make out most of them.

"Hush everyone!" the professor said while coming in. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Mr. Zeek my baby sister just shifted here and joined us" my brother said proudly.

"Oh my. I hope she's not a hooligan like you" we all burst into laughter including Derik. Seems like Mr. Zeek was a fun person.

"Welcome Miss Smith..? Now where are you?" I raised my hand and he said "Ahh.. What a beauty." I blushed. "You look like Derik"

Before I could say something I was interrupted "My my. I'll take that as a compliment." Derik. Sigh. What was I gonna do about him.

Everyone laughed again.

"Now, now let's get back to studies, we all have already wasted a lot of time."

Then he started his lecture.

It was fun. I was actually looking forward to more bio classes.

The girl sitting next to me was Samantha. She seemed nice and sweet. During bio we became good friends. We chatted and she invited me over to her house tomorrow. I was defiantly gonna ditch the party.

We had all classes together except arts and music. I just hadn't seen her before. I smiled. I finally found a decent friend. Travis and Marry seemed decent too but their company wasn't good at all.

The bell rang and we all made our way to the cafeteria. I stayed with Samantha- Sam-. We made our way to the huge line in front of us to the buying counter. We were half way there. Sam was fun to be around. She made me laugh a lot with her funny mimicking.

"Oh and-" someone pushed the line from the back and the after effect moved the entire line pushing the one behind you to the person in front of you. I could hear everyone protesting and cursing.

I bumped into someone rock solid. He hadn't moved a single centimeter, as if nothing happened. Instead he turned around.

Mystery guy.

**So.. What do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW otherwise no update. =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Girlfriend

**Girlfriend.**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. I'm gonna stop writing the huge list of peoples. It a lot of time consuming =D**

**I know u all read this so please REVIEW as well!**

**Got an exam. Hope it goes well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

"Oh hey! I'm sorry-"

"Not your fault" he added quickly, smiling.

"So.. We meet again" I smiled.

"Yup!" he laughed. His laughter was so sweet.

"I didn't catch your name last time-"

"Jessie" I heard a tiny voice.

I looked down to see a tiny kid tugging on my jeans.

I bent down to him and said "Yes Alex, my love?"

My brother smiled shyly.

He was a jolly kid usually but when anyone of us had company he used to become shy. He's been like this since.. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! I scolded myself! I can't even spend a single minute without thinking about it. For a second my expression changed but I quickly gained composure. I can't do it with Alex my little adopted brother here. He had a friend with him.

"Can you give me money for lunch? Mommy forgot.." he asked in his baby voice.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure sweetheart!"

I looked up at mystery guy smiling apologetically. He waited patiently for me to get free so we could carry on with our little chit chat.

I took out my money pouch. Apparently I hadn't brought money for two people. I took half out and gave them to him.

"There you go."

His friend tugged his shirt and said in the cutest voice ever. "Hi I'm Max. Can I have some too?"

I had to laugh out. I wish I was a kid. Carefree. I adored kids, I wanted them to have a happy life, unlike mine. "Sure! But on one condition"

He looked so cute "What?" he mumbled.

"You gotta give me a kiss" I said bending down even more and brought my cheek level to his lips.

He held my head in his tiny hands and pressed his lips against my cheek. I smiled and handed him the rest of the money. "Here you go!"

Man was I hungry but oh well.

As I got up next thing I knew both of them had gotten a hold of my hands and held them in their own while dragging me away "Come! We have to show you something."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled "Catch you both later" to both Sam and mystery guy.

"Want me to get you something?" Sam asked.

Well I was pretty hungry but it was also true that I was broke at the moment. My stomach protested as I said "No thanks"

They dragged me towards the exit door and giggled.

I wonder what they saw and wanted me to see.

DERIK MAKING OUT WITH STACY-I think that's the name of his girlfriend as far as I know through mystery guy.

"DERIK STOP! ALEX AND MAX CLOSE YOUR EYES!" they did it but giggled harder.

"Hey baby sister this is Stacy my-"

"Yeah your tramp- I mean girlfriend." Shit. Please tell me I just didn't say it. My cheeks burned. That was a good save. Phew.

"You know?"

"Yep!" I said with a popping p.

"Nice to meet you Stacy, I'm Jessica Smith"

She didn't take my hand and just stared. What's her problem?

Well. Who cares?

"Hi big brother!" Alex shouted hyped.

"Hey pal!" they gave each other a high five. "We won't be telling our parents about this right?"

"Derik! You're teaching him to lie! Stop!" I protested.

"No I won't!" he said excitedly.

"Agh Derik, move it. I don't want to waste my time with your stupid hobo sister and your weird annoying brother. I don't care so move It." and Derik obeyed like a lost puppy.

Oh my God! She just didn't say that! And Derik didn't say anything to her? Now that's just like her controlling him and he's just being blind! Urgh!

They walked away from us and the cafeteria so I went back in telling the children to go get something to eat.

I walked to the table with all of Derik's friends.

"Hey boys!" I said evilly. "Like you all know I'm sure Derik's asked you to look for the guy who did this" I pointed to my arm "so I'm telling you all not to. Leave it as it is. Understood? This will be our little secret." We all smiled evilly.

And they went like "Sure! Anything for you."

"Great! I'm sure we all will get along great."

"Is that Stacy always a bitch?"

They all said "pretty much"

We laughed together. I like these guys. There different then the usual

I turned around and almost bumping into someone.

Almost.

Mystery guy.

**I know its short but.. hey! I'm busy! =D**

**So.. What do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW otherwise no update. =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Your name please?

**Your name please?**

**I'm back *evil grins***

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**please REVIEW!**

**Okay. I have some ****BAD NEWS-**** the thing is that I'm thinking about completing one story- my first- The betrothed. Because writing soo many stories at the same time is so damn hard. So I'm thinking that you all will understand and make it easier for me. But if u guys don't want to do that just review and let me know! I might just end up posting more chapters but be warned they might take a long time as I also have two internships to juggle at the same time. =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

If I didn't know better I'd say he's following me but I know he's Derik's friend and I'm at there hangout/table.

"Hello again"

I smiled. I wonder how many times we're gonna say that. "Hey" I replied.

"This is for you" he said at a tray full of different types of dishes. Pizza, burgers, chips, two drinks; strawberry and mango.

"Umm..?"

"I didn't know what you'd like so I got you a variety of things."

"But-"

"Consider it a welcome gift"

I didn't know what to say and I was hungry so I just smiled and said "Thanks, I owe you one."

He smiled- it was so cute! I just wanted to start giggling like the way girls do but I know better that to do that and make myself look stupid- "You don't owe me anything"

"No I do" I said as he handed one of the trays to me.

"Join me" he said as he pointed to an empty seat.

I heard his friends saying Oooo.

I smiled as Mystery guy rolled his eyes and said "sure! Cause I can't seem to find Sam and I don't want to sit along and wait for Stacy to come call me a 'hobo' again" which was true.

"She called you _WHAT_?"

"A homeless tramp" I said it in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what it means" he said with clenched teeth.

"Hey relax! It's not a big deal"

"…"

Fine! God why is he acting so weird? It's nothing.

"Stop making a mole out of a small hole in the mountain. Isn't that what they say? Or was it stop making a mountain out of a mole? I don't remember" everyone laughed except the mystery guy. "Anyways you get what I mean right?"

"Yeah" they all said in unison. It was like all his friends were a Siamese twins or something or whatever a four twins are called. Lately I'm having- surprisingly- memory issues? Weird.

I took a seat there and mystery guy sat next to me. I started nibbling the pizza. "So.. Am I finally gonna catch your name?"

Suddenly a girl jumped on his back putting a hand around his neck and giggled while squealing.

"I guess not" I mumbled smiling.

"Man! You have sooo many fan girls why are you still single?" one of them joked.

So he was single? I guess.

"Get off of me!" he said slowly and threateningly.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking. This is how scary he sounded.

We all froze including the girl who had got Mystery guy in a chokehold.

"I-I-I'm S-S-S-Sorry" she said while slowly recoiling her hands.

We all unfroze after a while and I had a sudden surge of anger because this situation reminded me a lot like something that happened which seemed like yesterday.

"Seriously what's your problem? She was just completing a dare!"

"…"

Shit.

Tears were bubbling in my eyes. I had to get out of there.

I cleared my throat while looking down making sure no one could see them and said "Excuse me I have to go to the washroom."

I quietly left, leaving behind the tray of yummy food and Derik's friends.

I rushed to the bathroom.

As I reached the white tiled place surrounded with mirrors I entered one of the cubicles and silently sobbed and slid down the wall. I stayed there till the bell rang.

I got up and wiped my tears and opened the door to come face to face with a mirror reflecting my horrible reflection. My eyes were bloodshot and my nose was pink and my hair was a mess.

Heck, not just my appearance, I, myself was a mess after... DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

God I can't go to class like this.

So I decided ill go straight home. But I'll have to come back to get Alex, by then my appearance would be better. So right now I better sneak out.

I opened the door and banged it in someone.

**I know its short but.. atleast its something =D**

**So.. What do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what u think about what I asked above =D**


	6. Chapter 6 The ugly truth!

**The ugly truth.**

**I'm back *evil grins***

**Finally my dad's back! =D**

**I'm glad I had saved a bit in my USB. Till my laptop recovers or till I decide to write it again.. This will have to do! =D**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**Please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

"I-I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay. Not your fault. I was standing in the wrong place" Said Mystery guy.

I sniffed and looked down "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine thanks" I said while walking past him.

He grabbed my arm restraining. "I'm sorry if I said something you didn't like" his ice cold hand got my attention for a minute but then Georgia is always cold so no biggie.

"No, it's not your fault. I-I-I j-just remembered s-something."

He stared at me and under his penetrating gaze it seemed that I was shrinking.

"I gotta go"

"Class is this way" he pointed.

"I know, I'm going home"

"Why? You okay?"

"Yeah, now can you stop playing 20 questions?"

He nodded. "Do you want me to go drop you?"

"No thanks" I mumbled.

I walked pass him and towards the parking area.

I was almost there when I decided that I'd let the car be there and just walk here and there till I pass the time. I couldn't go home like this and give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

Georgia was a small town. Full of trees and that's all I needed to provide me shelter till 1 pm.

I ran in leaving my bag in my car.

When I thought I was far away from everyone and everything and that no one could hear me I screamed.

Screamed my heart out

"WHY?"

"WHY ME!"

And my voice echoed and tears spill from my eyes.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Why did that happen to me?"

"Why is it always me?"

"Why can't someone answer my questions?"

"I'm the reason that all this is happening!"

"I'm the root to the entire problems!"

"I wish I could…"

"I wish I could do what you did!"

"But I can't.."

"I'm not strong like you!"

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could you leave everything on me!"

"Didn't you think what I would have to go through?"

"Didn't you think how we all would suffer? Especially me?"

"Didn't you think how I would survive without you?"

"Why didn't you think before you did it?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A PEACEFUL SOUL AFTER YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" I screamed with all my might.

As I screamed I had another mood swing. Instead of feeling angry I started feeling depressed and started whispering while falling to the ground all energy drained "I'm sorry"

"I didn't mean that"

"I hope you can't see or hear me"

"I hope you have a peaceful soul"

"I hope you're at ease and peace"

"I hope you can't see me like this"

"But you shouldn't have left me"

I sobbed harder holding myself as if I would break into a million pieces if I let go.

"You know the exact same thing happened today with another guy. He reacted exactly like you did." I smiled. "It reminded me a lot of you" I started crying again. "The dare I gave Amanda. You remember?"

"Ofcourse you do."

"How can we forget?"

"It was so.. Funny" I let out a pained laughter.

"He looks a lot like you. Pretty good-looking"

I heard rustling of trees and I suddenly got up and whipped my tears away.

"Who's there?" I said in a very brave voice.

Silence.

Must be an animal or something.

I started climbing an easily climbable tree.

When I got to the top I lay against its bark. Looking up at the clear sky. It seemed like it would rain later in the evening.

Oh well.

I stayed there till 1 and I then got up a little too rushed.

Thus I fell of the tree.

Ouch.

That hurt.

Well look at the bright side. It wasn't that high a fall.

I looked around for a way out of the forest.

Soon I was in the parking lot and I had literally been running. So by now I was exhausted and panting.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my arm and I tried my best not to scream.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you following me?" I said narrowing my eyes

He laughed- his laughter made me melt inside. Again. "Ofcourse not!"

He offered me water and I took it. I drank greedily. I didn't know how thirsty I was up till that moment

"Thanks" I said breathlessly.

"Where were you man?" asked one of Derik's friends from behind me.

"Umm.. nowhere."

Could it be he actually had followed me? Why didn't I know? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

I got view of Alex.

"Alex!" what was wrong with my voice. It sounded so hoarse.

I cleared my throat and rushed to him while mumbling a catch you later.

I don't think he heard me cause I said it really low.

But I heard a reply "Yeah."

I rushed to Alex and bumped into a few people on my way.

Alex looked so cute and innocent.

I hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby! How was your first day of school? Let's go home!"

I lead the way to the car.

"It was awesome! What about Derik?"

"I don't think he should go with us. You know about Mommy and Daddy don't you?" I smiled as sweetly as I could.

I rushed to the car.

"We have to hurry okay" I mumbled to Alex.

He nodded.

I got in the car. So did Alex.

I was about to drive away till I heard a knock on the window.

Derik.

"Yeah?"

"Tell mum and dad I'll come tomorrow with my friends."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Umm alright, I guess, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah"

I drove off.

Soon we were home and as I entered I was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"How was your first day?"

"Were you bunking? Cause we got a call from school saying that your car was there but you were nowhere seen. This isn't good for your first day of school"

I rolled my eyes and took of my hanging bag on the floor next to the staircase.

"I was in school. It was as you expected it to be- horrible- but do I have any other choice. Yes I was. But you can't do anything about it now can you?" I said in a venomous voice.

My dad said "mind you tone young lady! You're talking to your mother!"

"It's alright" my mum mumbled.

"Stop acting like you all care." I said and went upstairs. The day passed by without a hitch and night time enveloped us. The part of the day I hated the most was that after every morning there was a dark night and after darkness there was always a morning to look forward too.

I hadn't eaten anything since morning.

Suddenly I heard a crash from downstairs and I rushed to Alex's room. Something I dreaded.

"Stay here no matter what."

I closed his door and rushed downstairs.

"Come here and eat right now!" my dad screamed at me. Completely drunk.

Disobeying him right now would be the last thing I wanted to do.

Also the fact that giving him the pleasure of seeing fear in our eyes as we obeyed him.

But right now I didn't have the power to do anything else so I ate and slowly resented every bite.

As I heard him curse and use abusive language directed towards me and my mother.

That's all that happened that night.

But that's what I thought.

"YOU KILLED MY ELDEST SON!"

"NO! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HIM!" I screamed back as I fought tears from falling.

As always the beating and torture started.

I tried not to scream as he beat me for his 'justified' things.

Things like I shouldn't bunk school classes. Misbehavior with my mom etc.

My mom tried to stop him but I didn't want that beating to be directed to anyone else so I stopped her. I can bear it. But I can't bear seeing anyone else getting beaten up.

This is what my family meant to me. Even though I always wanted to show them that I despised them. But that could never happen that I'd truly hate them now could it?

Family meant a lot to me.

At 2 in the morning my father slept as I lay on the floor with a bleeding forehead. I know my mother would come to check on me after he goes to sleep. So I have little time to clean myself up.

I put my weight on my arms and slowly got up.

I rushed upstairs even thought my entire body protested.

I washed my face and as the blood from my forehead washed out, revealing my face, covered with bruises. Nothing that couldn't be concealed by the right amount of makeup.

As I stripped and went into my night suit I nearly gasped at what I saw.

What was wrong with me? Couldn't I feel the pain? Did I black out in the middle when the beating got worse? Cause I sure as hell wasn't expecting so many bruises.

My arms were covered with it which meant tomorrow I'll have to wear a full sleeve whatever. There was a nasty bruise on my rib and well my legs looked a lot like my arms.

Help me God!

All cleaned up I got in bed.

As if on queue my mother entered the room.

"Sweetheart-"

"I'm fine. Let me sleep. I have school tomorrow that I can't miss."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. Now leave."

She sighed.

I sighed.

I heard a small creek as my mother left.

This was one of the things I didn't want to think about and chanted myself not to. But no matter what, it followed me everywhere I went.

Child abuse.

**Told you It will be worth the wait! =D**

**So.. What do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW my awesome reviewers! And let me know what you think! **

**Otherwise no update and till I get my lappy recovered! =D**


	7. Chapter 7 Bliss? I dont think so!

**This chapter is a drag. So read and review so I update to a longer chapter! ;)**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Bliss? I don't think so.**

No matter how much you hate your parents you never truly hate them.

This beating was thank God not like the other ones in which we had to run away from home.

Soon I cried myself to sleep.

It seemed as if I had just slept when the alarm went off.

I groaned and switched it off.

I was so dizzy.

I got out of bed lazily.

My body protested every movement but I ignored the pain and kept walking towards the bathroom.

Almost there.

I grabbed the handle and nearly fell.

Nearly fell.

I regained my balance and headed to get myself two painkillers.

I gulped them down greedily even though I hated tablets.

The unbearable pain reduced as I did my daily things.

I wore a black hoddie that covered my forehead as well as arms and beige colored kakhe pants.

So basically after applying the make up and everything my injuries were undetectable.

Except the way I walked. But that could be fixed.

I went downstairs and was greeted by an over jolly Alex.

"Hi Jess. What's up?"

"Nothing " except the fact that your step father beat the crap out of me. AGAIN. "Lets go Alex, you done with breakfast?"

"Yup! Don't you want some?"

"No."

"Money?" I turned to my mom.

"Good morning to you too" she handed me the money.

I took it gave some to Alex and left for school.

God help me drive.

It was a royal pain in the ass.

My entire body felt as if it was on fire.

Finally school came into view.

Alex was quiet the whole time probably catching up on my mood.

As I took a spot in the parking lot, I told Alex to go inside and not wait for me.

He did as I told him.

I put my head back and took a deep breath embracing for the long day ahead of me.

I opened the door and slowly got out of my car.

As I neared the front door I saw Derik's friends on the stairs.

The stairs.

Sigh.

That would be a pain as well.

As I made my way up Derik was nowhere in sight.

As I came near the mystery guy who had apparently heard a joke and was laughing his sweet laughter we had a little eye contact.

As soon as that happened his smile was literally whipped off of his face and he gaped as if he could see what had happened to my face.

For a second I panicked.

But then remembered no one could see through the thick layer of makeup.

So I simply smiled at him.

He didn't smile back.

After that I rushed to class.

I had very few classes today and they went by without a hitch except every second that ticked away I was reminded of the pain that radiated throughout my body.

I tried to avoid everyone and in the break time I had avoided the cafeteria as well as Derik and of coarse the Mystery guy.

Time went by and soon it was home time. Without wasting any more time I rushed to Alex and then home.

I had already assured Sam that I would come over today.

All I wanted was to stay away from home.

I rushed home, ate lunch and told my mum that I forgot to tell her that Derik is bringing his friends over.

She lit up as soon as she heard that.

I went upstairs.

I put on my favorite song that summed up my life pretty well.

Stereo love by Edward Maya.

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart

**That was for my dad. When is he going to stop breaking me and my hope that he will soon recover and this nightmare will be over?**  
I don't wanna be another one

**Another one of his children's who would end up committing suicide due to his issues and pressure.**  
Paying for the things I never done

**Getting beaten up for the things I never do but still endure the pain my life has to offer.**  
Don't let go

**There's still hope.**  
Don't let go

**Hope after all.**  
To my love

**Love. The cure to everything. Something we've always given you dad but you never seem to see it. It's always been there.  
**Can I get to your soul

**This was for my eldest brother. The one who had been dearly close to me. The one who couldn't take my dads pressure on everything and committed suicide and left me all stranded and alone. Was it possible that I could reach his soul? And tell him everything as I used too?**  
Can you get to my thought

**Could he see what I was thinking? Did he know how much I love and miss him? Does he know what goes around in my head most of the time? Can he see the pain I go through?**  
Can we promise we won't let go

**I promise I will never let you go. I thought as all our memories floated in my mind again.**  
All the things that I need

**Things like you. I need you! I have no one to discuss anything with. I cant share anything with anyone anymore. I miss you. I miss your way of bugging me, I miss your advice, I miss everything you did.**  
All the things that you need

**You always needed my love. Which is always going to be your. Truly forever.**  
You can make it feel so real.

**Whenever I look at his pictures and think about him- it feels so real- till I hit reality and I lose it all.**  
Cuz you can't deny

**You really cant**  
You've blown my mind

**You really have messed up my brain  
**When I touch your body

**When I touched your body for the last time…. It was horrible. It was cold.**  
I feel I'm loosing control

**I feel like im going crazy sometimes**  
When I see you baby

**Especially your pictures and when you visit me in my dreams..  
**I just don't wanna let go

**I just don't. I cant. Happy 2****rd**** death anniversary. *And a tear escaped my eye***

I hate to see you cry

…  
Your smile is a beautiful lie

…  
I hate to see you cry

…  
My love is dying inside

…  
I can fix all those lies

…**  
**Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you

…  
You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside

…  
My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

…  
Oh baby I'll try to make the things right

…  
I need you more than air when I'm not with you

…  
Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time

…  
My only dream is about you and I .

…

The last paragraph has always been a mystery for me.

Who would be my savior who would fix those lies and save me as well as help me?

Who would be the person who I would put on a smile for and hide my sorrows?

Who would be the one who I could run too?

Who would be able to look through my smile and call it a beautiful lie?

Who would hate to see me cry?

Who will I make things right for?

Could I ever need someone more than air?

Will I ever dream agian?

…

My brother was the last thought I had. His 2nd death anniversary and I couldn't even go to his grave. Heck I couldn't even tell anyone about him.

I got up and went down the stairs it was time to go to Sam's house.

As I went downstairs I saw that our living room was full.

Full of Derik's friends.

I had totally forgotten about them.

That didn't stop me from my plan.

"Look who decided to grace us by her presence." My dad stated.

Yeah right.

I walked pass him silently.

All eyes on me.

"What? Haven't you all ever seen me before?" I said venomously.

Everyone catching up on my mood averted there eyes.

Except mystery guy.

I grabbed the car keys and was about to leave when my dad howled. "Where do you think your going young lady?"

"To Sam's, she invited me over"

"So were you not supposed to tell us? Like the fact that your brother and his friends were coming over?"

"yeah I'm sorry" if I forgot to tell you after that beating but I stopped myself to say anything any further.

"Yeah. Thus you're not going."

"Why not? Just cause I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah"

"Well newsflash- I'm going whether you like it or not"

"Not in my car you aren't"

WHAT THE FUCK?

Everyone was listening. How embarrassing. Didn't they have something better to do?

"Ok, Derik can I take yours?"

"Uhh no, I can't let you take mine."

Times like this made me dearly miss Max. He'd give me everything I asked for. I know I sound selfish.

Derik was trying to become him. Being the jock he never used to. Taking care of me like Max did. But he can ever take Max's place. Max never let any injustice happen to me.

"Okay. I don't mind walking 60 blocks, I'll go myself."'

I surely wasn't looking forward to it.

With my painful body it would hurt even more.

As I walked past everyone a voice stopped me.

"I'll take you"

**I promise a quick update to make up for the long gap and it will be a lonnnng chapter but for that u have to review! =D**

**So.. What do you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what u think ?**

**How about **_**more than**_** 30 reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally

**The longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Just as promised.**

**WOAH WOAH HOLD ON EVERYONE! Don't judge just yet! ;)**

**There is a reason for everything.**

**Don't be insensitive.**

**He lost his eldest son and he's depressed that's why he blames everyone else for it and drinking is an escape for him and you see everyone understands it especially his daughter. :D**

**-Misguided star- This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Finally.**

I turned around to see the owner of the smooth velvety voice.

Mystery guy.

"It's alright. I can go myself" I said in the same venomous tone.

He flinched but said "I insist"

I knew I wasn't gonna win and I wasn't looking forward to the walk so I huffed and said "Fine!"

I went outside followed by him and saw three cars. One was a silver Lamborghini, one was a red jeep type car and the last one was a blue Toyota.

He went to the silver Lamborghini.

"Nice car" I mumbled.

"Thanks" he replied.

He opened the door for me and I sat in it.

"It smells so nice" I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud till he laughed and said "Thanks again"

"By the way, I'm William, you can call me Will"

I had to laugh at that "Finally! It seems like whenever I was like what's your name something ended up happening"

He smiled as well. A true smile.

I sighed as he started the car and the engine purred to life.

"So.. Where are we going?"

"_I _am going to Sam's. She lives-"

"I know where she lives." He replied coolly.

I laughed "did u stalk her or something?"

"Defiantly not!" he said smiling "Do I look like a guy who stalks people?"

I laughed and said "You defiantly look like someone who stalks people"

Because he had a very predatory look in his eyes. One that screamed danger and trouble.

"Is that so" He went quiet and looked amused.

I nodded.

The car fell into silence as I looked out the window.

My mind drifting back to _him._

Tears formed in my eyes as I suddenly asked in a monotone "how much gas do you have?"

"Enough to take you wherever u want."

"Turn around. We're going to cold spring."

"What's in cold spring?"

"My brother's grave"

…

I didn't know as time passed how quite I had been and I thank Will who let me be.

Too hard not to cry a tear fell down my cheek.

"Are you- Are you crying?" Will asked worried.

"No" I lied. But I knew my voice gave me away. "Yes" I whispered silently.

"What's wrong?" he picked his hand up and was about to put it on my leg but put it lightly on my shoulder. It would've been awkward the other way round.

I internally smiled at that.

"The question you should ask is what's right."I scoffed. After a while I said "It's my brothers 2nd death anniversary."

"You were pretty close with him?"

I nodded as another tear fell down and I cried in front of him pathetically.

I pulled my shoes up and rolled up on the seat and cried my eyes out.

Cried for everything; for the pain of loss of my brother, the pain mentally and the pain physically.

Will handed me a tissue.

And I took it saying "You must think I'm extremely pathetic"

I looked up and saw as he smiled at me angelically.

"I don't think of you as weak or pathetic. In fact the complete opposite, I consider you as a very strong person."

He moved his hand to my eye and touched a sore spot gently and traced it to my jaw.

I froze.

Mainly because of two reasons.

Number one- he touched me, which felt cold but amazing!

Number two- he could see. EVERYTHING.

Seeing the shock on my face he said "You missed to conceal a spot with your amazing make up which hid it all."

He knew.

How?

I looked away "Umm. I- ah-" trying to come up with an excuse. "Yeah I f-"

"You don't have to tell me"

My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

"Umm.. " I felt awkward.

"Seriously it's ok. You don't have to explain anything."

He sounded really cool but I could see he had a lot of self control as his knuckles on the steering wheel of the car were as white as a ghost. Means he was angry.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

And before he could answer I jumped on my seat facing him and said "Because if you are I can totally explain-"

He put his hand up to relax me and I grabbed it really hard with my hand and moved it away holding it in mid air near my stomach.

He had sexy hands dude!

And continued "No I swear-"

He started laughing and it sounded like the sweetest sound ever! And that stopped me in mid sentence.

He stopped laughing, sighed and asked seriously. "Who did this?"

"What makes you think I didn't just fall down the stairs?" I asked looking away sitting down like a normal person still holding his hand in my lap.

Around him I felt like me. Not the person I pretended to be.

He gave me 'The look' saying I know better than that.

"It doesn't matter." I said looking out the window with watery eyes.

He pulled his hand up and gently pulled my chin up to face him as a tear fell down and he whipped it away. "Ofcourse it matters.."

I took it off my chin and held onto it again as I had another crying session.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked nicely. While gently rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I don't wanna bore you with all of it"

"I won't get bored I promise."

And I started from the beginning.

I told him my brother committed suicide but not why.

I didn't dare tell him about the child abuse.

Or the fact that my brother died because of my dad.

I also told him that the incident that happened with him earlier had reminded me of my brother and the dare we friends gave to someone.

I told him about some of the funny things that happened with him and me.

"We were pretty close. I couldn't believe that he left me, just like that! Not even thinking about us! Me! I was totally dependant on him. We had so much fun together! He always looked out for me. I miss him" my voice cracked in the end.

He stopped the car and I looked out we were here.

Wow. Hours passed by so damn quickly.

"We're here.. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on his hand and let it all out loosening my grip.

"Yes."

I put my hoodie up not wanting anyone to recognize me.

Cold spring is a cold place with a cold unpredictable weather, a lot of greenery and dampness.

Everyone knew our history. The beatings, the death. Everything.

That's why we left.

To start with a clean slate.

I looked to my sides and rushed behind a tree and into the graveyard.

It's a bumpy path but I can make it.

Will followed close by.

I tripped once and almost fell face flat in wet dirt but thank God will grabbed my elbow before I could fall.

I reached his grave and saw people were standing around it.

I couldn't believe it.

They actually remembered and came.

They seemed like they were having a sort of memorial.

I suddenly turned around as tears once again overflowed me and bumped into Will. All my strength gone "I cant go. I cant go" I chanted again and again.

Will hugged me and said "Yes, you can"

I pushed him away and made my way back "No! You don't get it! They know!"

"Know what?" he asked exasperated with his hand up like he surrendered.

I stopped mid track.

"I- I can't tell you" I said in a hurried tone!

He grabbed my hand and said "Then don't. But you came all the way here. Do it. You need to. For your brother… For you."

I cried and let him lead me to my brother's grave.

As we emerged from behind a tree people started approaching me in shock.

Overflowed by tears I hugged everyone as Will let go of my hand.

I hated crying but I couldn't help it. Too much is going on.

"How are you honey?" Mrs. Klaus said.

"Fine thank you Mrs. Klaus" and then louder I said "Thank you everyone for coming. It means a lot to me that you all came and remembered.." my throat closed in again.

"Ofcourse we would have come.. You both were after all the life of this small place."

More tears overflowed as I stood near my brother's grave.

The memorial went on for an hour as everyone remembered little things.

Soon it was my turn. I said "I have nothing to say"

"Of course you do honey." Mrs. Klaus said. She was like another mother to me and my brother.

"I will never forgive him for what he did. It kills me every day. It hurts every minute, every second of every day and night. He was selfish, he never thought for a minute about how I would be with out him. He was like my twin for God sake!"

"I'm sure that wasn't the case sweetheart.." she said.

My knees gave out and I fell down on my knees and cried.

"I'm sure it wasn't the case either. Maybe he thought his life was really pathetic. But that didn't mean he should've done what he did."

"But what's done is done."

I nodded.

Slowly everyone left and I sat there I heard Will thanking them for coming.

My brothers friend came to me and asked me if Will was my boyfriend.

And I replied by laughing "Oh bukkie" using the nick he was given by my brother. "An emotional wreck like me could never have a boyfriend like him. He's too good!"

Soon I was left all alone.

Will got down to my level and hugged me.

I really needed comfort.

"You know what's harder than holding on?"

When I didn't answer he said "Letting go"

I was going to protest but he carried on "It's been two years.. I'm sure he had his reasons but you have to forgive him and move on. He did what he had to. You might not understand this soon but you will later on and it might be too late then."

He helped me up.

"I need to go to my old house. You want to come?"

"I'd love too"

It took us ten minutes to reach my old house which was still vacant.

I walked in and went to his room as old memories flashed by and I smiled.

I stopped right in front of his door.

"I haven't been here since he died two years back." I whispered to no one in particular.

I held the door knob and turned it and pushed the door open.

As the door opened I could see the image of my brother hanging from the fan when I first found him.

I gasped and suddenly turned and bumped into Will.

I tried running down the stairs to get my parents like I should've done instead of screaming but Will just wouldn't let me.

"Let me go!" I screamed!

I was shaking uncontrollably as another roll of hysteria took over.

I screamed and cried till I had no energy left.

I fell to the floor still in Wills arms.

"H-He-He" I pointed towards his room. "W-as han-hanging there. W-wh-when I found him. H-He w-was d-d-dead. I-I was t-too la-late! Oh Will!"

When my crying lessened my head was dizzy and I got up.

With wobbly legs and a whole lot of courage I walked in his room.

Touching his wall, his furniture that was still here, his desk, his bed, everything.

I saw a piece of paper on the table lying with the things he used to write, like poems and books.

I had found a piece of paper that I never showed anyone which stated the real reason for his death.

As I took that paper in my hand I saw that it was addressed to me.

Another tear fell down my face.

I read it.

_Dearest Jessy,_

_You know how much I love you right? I would've never done this if I had any other option. Cherish the moments we spend together. Be happy. Go out with a million guys. Well, not really, don't even think about it jess otherwise I'd haunt that sucker till he died and joined me. Even if I'm not there in person, I'll always be watching you, protecting you. I love you. I will miss you. I know you love me too much too bear this but your dead, well almost dead brother has one last favor to ask of you. Promise me you will do it. Promise it. No matter how hard it is, do it, do it for me. Consider it my last wish. Forgive me._

I cried and cried. Why hadn't I seen this lying around earlier?

I hugged this paper to my chest.

Will came and I screamed "Get me out of here!"

He led me out as I cried some more.

Finally outside I ran to the car and wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

I noticed the surrounding had changed a little.

Will stopped at a grocery store and got off.

Five minutes later he got me some drinks and chips.

"Here"

I didn't realized how hungry I was till now "Thanks.."

"No problem" he replied simply.

After I ate and fixed my face I said in my now hoarse voice "Thanks Will, you don't know how thankful I am for today! For standing with me, helping me and supporting me"

He stroked my cheek with his hand and said "You don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for you when you need me, all you have to do is call me. In fact note down my number"

I noted it on my cell and saved it.

"And Will, do me a favor, don't tell anyone about today okay?"

"Of course I won't"

Soon my home came into view and I got off.

In the way back my crying had lessened and I had made myself presentable again putting on my façade.

Will and I talked a little and listened to some music.

Even the silence was very comfortable.

Standing near my door felt a lot like the door step moment.

I thanked him again and hugged him.

Right when I hugged him I felt so at peace and happy.

But that was shattered and I froze right before I heard a crash from inside.

**The next chapter is something ive been dying to write.**

**I hope this didn't feel like a drag. **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what u think?**

**OH AND ANOTHER THING- I had to ask you all to give me suggestions how she should find out about Will being a vampire and all. Oh and take all the time you need and see where the story goes.**

**How about **_**at least more than 8**_** reviews till the next update ?**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm alive

**WOW! That's all I can say! More reviews than I could even imagine!**

**Thanks guys, you all are the best! =p**

**Oh and please pray that I get well soon, I have a fever and a very sore throat and I hope to get better before Eid which is tomorrow! **

**Rocktheroxie- This chapter is dedicated to you! One of my new reviewers! ;)**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**I'm alive.**

I pulled away and looked Will straight in the eye. "Do not come in under any circumstance. Keep your car running"

I looked at the gate it was locked, worst come to worst I will have to rush them out through the smaller gate I came in through.

I rushed inside and the view I saw, well let's say it's not like I haven't seen that before.

I should've expected it. It happened on the 1st anniversary too. Why did I hope anything different this year?

The entire house had its glass broken and lying on the floor. Alex was standing on the stairs crying and my mother was standing in the middle of the room, her lip was bleeding. I could see her face full of bruises. I wish I was there to protect her like I always did.

Something that hadn't happen earlier was the scene now before me.

My drunk father held a small knife in his hands. And this was not good.

"Mom..? Dad..? What's going on?"

As if I didn't already know.

"Huh." My dad said "you insult me, misbehave with me, walk out on me and you ask me what's going on..? You whore..!" he said in his drunk voice with gaps. "What's going on? You're a fucking bitch! Couldn't you find someone other than your brothers friends to screw around? He has a reputation to protect.. You couldn't leave his friends alone? HUH?" he screamed at me while swinging the knife wildly.

I had tactfully placed myself between him and my family.

"Alex.. Mom.. get out.." I whispered.

My mom made a move towards the door and he screamed "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"RUN!" I screamed at the same time pushing my father back which was easy because he was very unstable on his feet. He tumbled back and fell on the sofa.

I looked back just in time to see my mother and Alex rush outside.

I turned to join them but a yelp escaped my lips as my father grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Where do you think your going?" he said angrily.

I turned around despite my head hurting from yesterdays beating and not to mention all the crying.

It all happened in a few seconds during our struggle as he fell to his knees.

Guilt and sorrow deep in his eyes.

I stood there looking down at him.

I said, understanding clear in my voice "It's okay dad. I don't blame you. I blame the alcohol.."

I looked a little down to see the knife protruding from my left waist.

I couldn't breathe because with the slightest movement it stung like hell.

I tried taking it out. I couldn't go to my mom and my brother like this.

But the slightest touch made me whimper in pain. To top it off my hands were shaking.

I turned my head toward the door and saw Will standing there frozen.

I motioned for him to come help me.

He suddenly ran towards me and was about to take the knife out from his, much steadier hands than mine, when I stopped him.

"Wait." I whispered. "I'll scream when you take it out.."

He looked at me like it was obvious.

"I don't want my mother and Alex to find out" he looked like he understood what I was saying but wasn't getting the point.

"Put your hand on my mouth"

He stood behind me and put his hand on my mouth.

He pulled my head back so I was leaning on him and my head lay on his shoulder.

He looked down over my other shoulder.

I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ready?" he whispered as he gripped me harder to keep me still.

I tried nodding and he got the point.

Suddenly I heard my muffled screams as my body automatically trashed against Will.

If he wasn't holding me I probably would've fallen down.

He dropped the knife and I was gasping for air.

I couldn't breathe. The pain was too much.

My hand had automatically rolled around Wills hand on my mouth and tears overflowed.

I could feel his hand applying pressure on my wound.

Five minutes later I felt worse. The pain increased.

The coolness of Wills hand helped a lot.

"We need to go" I tried saying.

He nodded and said "Apply pressure on your waist"

"Got it"

Soon his hand was replaced by mine and I tried walking to the car.

Which seemed impossible.

"Go wash your hands, I don't want anyone to see.. second door to the left"

He protested a little but I didn't hear any of it.

In hardly two minutes he was back.

"That was fast" I said trying to joke around.

I couldn't move so when the stairs at the door came Will picked me up lightly and helped me a lot.

I looked back at my frozen dad "Take care of yourself, I've lost a brother and I don't want to loose a father too!"

I turned away from him helped by Will.

He put me in his car and I leaned in the seat.

"Are you okay Jessy?" asked Alex.

I looked back and smiled "Yeah, he won't come after us."

My mum was silently crying.

Even the darkness couldn't hide that and I couldn't see it anymore so I looked away.

"Need to stop at the gas station"

"Okay."

Silence enveloped us.

Soon the smooth ride stopped in front of a gas station.

He got out.

He took out his cell and called someone while fueling his car which had full gas when we started our journey in the morning.

After it was done he walked into the store and got snacks for us again.

Alex was happy to see chocolates and all.

My mother sighed and said thank you and not just for the snacks.

I had my seatbelt on and Alex lightly pulled it to get my attention and my hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Wills arm on the steering wheel.

The pain that shot up was very intense.

Will lightly rubbed my hand soothingly with his other hand.

His eyes were so.. serene.

"Yes Alex" I said as the pain subdued.

I hesitantly took my hand back.

This little exchange didn't go unnoticed by my mother.

"Want some chocolate?"

"No baby, you have it."

"You have to eat something.." Will said frowning.

"I'm not hungry.."

"What do you want to have? Name it and I'll get it for you" he looked at me and I couldn't look away till he did.

I frowned.

Alex screamed "McDonalds! McDonalds!"

"McDonalds it is then.." I looked at Will smiling.

Soon we were there.

"Mrs. Smith and Alex you guys go in, we'll be right behind you."

They left quietly.

I looked at him quizzically as the door closed.

He took a bag from the back seat pocket and took an injection out.

He poured a shinny silver thing in it and said "In five minutes your wound will heal.."

"How..?"

"I'll tell you later. We have ample of time to talk about it. it's uhh.. new.. umm.. medicine. Yeah! It's a new medicine. We can talk about this later.. yeah! Later."

He said.

I picked my hoodie up and man it stung.

New tears overflowed as my breathing hitched.

I pulled my white tank top stained with blood up enough to reveal a very nasty wound. I looked away.

Will injected that silver colored thick medicine and soon I saw the wound heal.

I looked shocked.

Before I could ask anything else Will got off the car and opened the door for me.

I got off too. He said he will explain later. Well, I guess ill just have to wait then.

"I have blood on my hand.."

Will took a bottle of water out and helped me wash my hands.

He put water on his hand too and rubbed my chin.

He looked so serious while doing that.

I took his hand in mine and said sincerely "Thank you.."

"You don't need to thank me.. I did what I had to."

I couldn't look away from his eyes till he looked away and walked towards the door followed by me.

He walked towards the table my mother was sitting on while Alex ran to the play place.

"What would you like to have? I'll go get it" he asked politely when my mother tried getting up.

"I want a big mac and get a happy meal for Alex"

He looked at me and I said "Big mac would do.. What are you having?"

"Not hungry" he smiled and walked away.

He hadn't eaten anything all day with me. weird.

Alex grabbed me and pulled me to the play place to watch him jump up and down.

I noticed all my ache's and pains were gone.

Soon, tired, I told Alex I'm going back to the table and he should be careful.

At the table my mother sighed as I asked "Are you okay?"

She nodded with tear filled eyes.

I hated seeing her like this.

I looked around to see Will ordering.

My mother noticing my gaze said "He likes you, you know?"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I see the way he looks at you and gives you his undivided attention. He must really like you"

I sighed this time and looking at Will said "I doubt that but Will is a very special guy."

That was all we said.

Will brought the food to our table and went to get Alex.

I could see Will sitting on his knee giving a high five to Alex and then picking him up and bringing him to our table.

Smiling I opened our food.

I nibbled a little not hungry after all that happened.

"What's next?" I heard myself say as Will and Alex took their seats.

My mother sighed. I knew she had been avoiding this topic.

We were broke and homeless.

"We should call your grandmother to come get us."

"So she can send us back to dad?" I said not taking my eyes off from the meal.

"We have no other option!"

"Yes we do!" I banged the table with my fist making everyone jump a little.

"Like what?" my mother mimicked my voice.

And I remained silence.

"There is no other option sweetheart.. I don't even have enough money for a hotel, not even for a motel.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Will interrupted.

We all looked at him. "I've already gotten rooms set up at my place, so relax and eat. My home is your home" he said the last part looking at me.

"Will you don't know how grateful we are for your help but you don't have to.." I said.

"I don't have to but I want to."

And silence fell over the table once again as we ate in silence.

Everyone to their own thought except of course little Alex, who was full of energy.

**I hope u liked this chapter, I really wanted to write it. It wasn't how I expected it to come out but it will do just fine or that's what I hope! And this is the first chapter I EVER wrote that doesn't have a cliffhanger =p**

**So like it? DO REVIEW! =D**

**How about **_**at least more than 8**_** reviews till the next update again?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Scott's

**OMG I made some people cry with my writing! That's so cute! :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to X Red Blood Lies Love X. Cant believe your one of those reviewers who read almost all my books and reviewed :P**

**Anyway, New characters! I hope you like them though there isn't much too them yet. Just a general intro.**

**Hope you like it. Review! :P**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**The Scott's.**

I hadn't eaten much.

There's not much of an appetite left when you're just stabbed by your father leading to a huge hole near your tummy and healed by a liquid you had no idea about.

I got my food packed and we left to go to Will's house.

We sat in the car the same way but before I sat down I saw a huge stain of blood on the seats cover of his silver Lamborghini.

"I'm so sorry about ruining your car" I whispered to him.

He laughed "don't worry about it"

"What's so funny?" I whispered back.

"You should be glad you're still alive, not worry about the seat getting ruined"

I frowned "Yeah, you're probably right"

That granted me another laugh from Will which lightened my mood too.

He put some music on.

"You have a good taste in music" commented my mother "honey,- she refered to me- you danced on this song when you were six on your brothers birthday… he was so happy.." and she left the sentence hanging in the air.

I remained silent.

"Peace be upon him." She said "Today is his second death anniversary and I cant believe we couldn't go.. I miss him"

God knows how hard it was for me to hear all this.

If my pain wasn't enough for me, I had to see my mother suffer now too.

My grip on my hands was so hard that they were white and felt like they would break.

Will put his hand on top of both my hands which lay on my lap.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and rubbed circles on my hands soothingly.

I was eternally grateful for having Will with me through all this.

I wasn't noticing my surroundings through out the journey but soon we entered a place that was surrounded by trees and I could hear water flowing nearby.

"I hope you all don't mind but we live a little out of the city."

"Yeah no problem William" said my mother.

We got off and Alex was asleep in the backseat.

The house was huge, no actually enormous. Even that would be an understatement.

"You have a beautiful house Will" said me and my mother together, except she called him William.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

My mother had a little limp in her walk as she made her way to Alex's door.

"I'll get him mom"

I hurriedly opened Alex's door and tried getting him out before she could protest.

I was pretty skinny and Alex was heavy. The only reason I said I'll take him out was because I knew my mother had a few injuries of her own.

Before I could even struggle or even reach out to him I felt a warm body behind me.

And before I could even understand what was happening Will's skin brushed against mine and he reached out and grabbed Alex and pulled him out of the car and into his arms.

Alex slept through the movement as it was swift and graceful.

I was surprised at Will's thoughtfulness.

He smiled at me and led the way.

He stopped at his door and shifted a little.

He got a key out and opened the door and gave it to me.

"I have an extra, you keep this one."

I was once again speechless and my mother smiled at me with a knowing look that i didnt undersatnd.

William took us to the living room which was lavishly furniture and my mother went gaga over it as she admired it in front of Will's mother.

His entire family was present here and they were all gorgeous.

Alex introduced us and said "This is my father, Daniel Scott" he pointed towards a tall guy with blond hair a few shades lighter than Will's and he had brownish hazel eyes.

"This is my mom, Cassie Scott" he pointed to a woman who looked hardly 30 with long curls hanging till her lower back jet black. Her eyes were green. She was so pretty but like the rest of Will's family she was also pale.

"My brother, Lucas" he pointed to a big muscular guy who was smiling while showing all his pearly white teeth. He had black hair with eyes like Will but nearly not as pretty. It was another shade of topaz.

"My sister-in-law, Sophia" he pointed to the girl standing next to Lucas. She was very pretty like all the Scott's. She had short brown hair with brown eyes. You'd think she would be pale in comparison with the other Scott's but she was no where near plain.

"I have a pretty huge family. My sister Samantha is married to Henry Dunkin and has a daughter named Peyton Mary Kate too"

"That's cute, nice to meet you all" I said and so did my mother in other words.

"You have such a nice place Mr and Mrs Scott!" Mom praised their house.

"Please call me Cassie" Will's mother extended her hand.

"And Cassie your son is so well mannered, such a finely bred gentleman. He has helped us so much and we would be eternally grateful to him for as long as we live." said my mom, smiling sweetly at Will.

"After all, he is my son" Mr. Daniel Scott said.

Cassie lightly shoved him playfully on his arm saying "Dan, never mind him, thank you."

We were soothed and pampered and they made us feel at home.

Cassie and Sophia gave us some cloths that would fit us for the night saying that they would give us more for tomorrow and all.

After a while Will gave us a tour of the house with Alex still sound asleep in Will's arms and it was marvelous.

I was surprised Will wasn't tired after holding him for so long.

He gave Alex and my mother one of the guest's room and he gave me the other one next to his room.

My mother and the already asleep Alex went to their bedroom after saying goodnight to everyone.

I'm sure she was pretty tired by the look on her face.

I was no where near sleepy.

"Sleepy?" asked Will making me loose track of what I was thinking.

"No.." I trailed off and sighed. "Too much going on in my head."

"Want to clear it up with hot chocolate?"

"Sure" he led his way down the staircase.

"So what are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Nothing.." I sighed and said "Everything.. All at once."

"Want to talk about it?"

We were in the kitchen and before I could say anything Sophia came in and hugged me "So what's up?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you the girl Will cant stop talking about?"

"Sophie!" Will protested.

So, Will had been talking about me.

I smiled at that and Lucas walked in "Feel free to feel like this is your home Jenny" he said using my nick that i was sure Will had'nt used while introducing us "after all that we've heard about you I'm pretty sure I know you in and out now"

"Oh my God, Kill me! Are siblings always this embarrassing?" Will asked no one in particular as he was making hot chocolate for me.

"Anyone for hot chocolate? Luke? Sophie?" he asked eyeing them.

"No.. We were just going to bed."

Sophia got up and patted my back and left.

Luke winked and left.

After I was alone with Will I chuckled and said "I hope you've been saying good things about me"

He sighed and looked at me with a solemn expression, put his hand on his heart and said "I swear it's all good"

I laughed again. "It better be!"

I had expected him to at least try to deny it.

I sighed and said "I like your family.. It's so.. Nice and normal.."

He laughed and said something like 'we're anything but a normal family' but when I asked again he said "Nothing, I like your family too"

I looked at him cynically and he added "Well I mean your mom and your brothers.. Plus I'm sure your dad is not too bad either seeing that after all this you still love him."

"It wasn't always like this." I whispered. "We were the ideal family anyone could wish for. I just hope everything can go back to how it was.. But obviously it won't. Nothings going to be the same anymore."

I sighed.

He gave me a mug full of hot chocolate. It looked really yummy.

"Anyway, you said you would explain that silver liquid in that injection..?"

He suddenly had a panicked expression.

"Yeah.. umm.. about that.. aren't you too tired or something? I think we've had enough for today.."

"No, tell me.. I'd like to know what's running in my system right now."

"uhh, I'll tell you that tomorrow.."

"William" I said his full name. "Tell me."

I know I was pushing it but I really wanted to know and him, not wanting to tell me, made me all the more curious.

He looked at me for a long time and finally said "Like I said it's a new medicine that my father has developed. It heals people ten times faster but its still work in progress.."

"So basically you gave me something that isn't even tested or/and is still work in progress?" I said in fake disappointment.

"It has been tested but to an extend." He sighed frustrated "Just trust me. I know what I did."

I smiled at his expression and said "I was just kidding and I do trust you otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in your kitchen alone with you"

He smiled.

I finished the rest of my hot chocolate in a comforting silence.

There is nothing like the feeling of sitting there alone with someone and saying nothing but this silence meant so much to me.

To know that I had someone with me. Someone to rely on.

It wasn't one of those awkward silences but very different.

Something I had never felt before because I never had anyone to sit next to and just.. not say anything.

I had never had anyone to share how I felt. I had always bottled everything up. I never wanted to share it with my mom because I knew it would hurt her to hear what I had to say.

And it surprised me that I felt like I could share everything with Will.

After today I'd be shocked to know that there would be something that I couldn't tell him.

he knew the most worst parts in my life... and it was somewhat comforting.

Breaking the silence I said "Thanks once again, for the hot chocolate, it was delicious and you've been great help and.. and-"

"You're welcome and like I said I will always be there for you when you need me."

"I think I should go sleep now."

He nodded and led the way up.

I still wasn't used to remembering the ways.

Since this house was huge obviously no one expected me to learn the ways any time soon.

"I'm just next door so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

I nodded and entered one of the two identical doors and turned, smiled and said with one hand on the door knob "Goodnight Will"

He stepped closer to me and my heartbeat hiked.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight jenny"

His voice was so husky it was kind of sexy.

He turned and left leaving me in a daze as I made my way to my new bed.

Little did I know my life was going to be turned upside down by the one person I would let in.

**So.. things are going to get interesting now. Cant wait to write more of this. :P **

**Any ideas or guesses on how Will and Jenny end up going out and finding out about vampires? :P**

**DO REVIEW! =D**

**How about **_**at least more than 8**_** reviews till the next update again?**


	11. Chapter 11 Why me?

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and the patience. Loved it! =P**

**I know I suck at updates but its sooo busy since the past few days, final transcript exams are on my head and with all the council meetings and all the politics that comes with it drives me crazy.**

**I believe that this is the first time I'm updating after I shifted to my very own house. Packing and unpacking sucked but it was worth it. Yet it took me a while to get settled and get time to write =P **

**I thought I will update as many stories I can tonight though I should be finishing the worksheet which was supposed to be a class test but since I had a clash with another class I left early with it. I should've completed it sooner since I gotta give it tomorrow but... Fanfiction has been sort of boring, so here you go. =/**

**Another thing, it seems like I've made a mistake in the previous chapter. I have given Jessica the nickname Jenny from one of my other books when it's actually supposed to be Jessy/Jessie. Sorry. It can get confusing sometimes. =)**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Why me?**

My night in a new house, a new bed, was the same as it was any other night.

My heart clenched at the million things that crossed my head.

My eyes wept uncontrollably as I wrapped my arms around myself.

I tried keeping the noise under control but a few sobs escaped my lips here and there.

All thoughts were around my brother.

I couldn't save him, it was probably my fault he's dead. Only if I had called my parents as soon as I saw him. Only if I would've thought of checking up on him a few minutes before. Only if..

Thoughts didn't stop from coming into my head and keeping me up for another hour.

The last thoughts that lingered in my head were of my father.

And of William.

How he had been so helpful and kind.

The way he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Did he have feelings for me? Or was it just a simple, sweet, kind and a friendly gesture?

XXX

I woke up to sun rays hitting my heavy eyes.

I stretched my stiff body.

I had probably slept in one position the whole night.

I noticed fresh pieces of cloths lying on the couch with toiletries. I wonder who put it there.

I grabbed them and went to the bathroom.

I took a shower to clear up my sleepy head.

After I did whatever I had to I walked out of my room, concealed my swollen, restless eyes with makeup lying near the dressing table and went down the long hallway.

I had enough time for breakfast and then on my way to school.

The yummiest smell hit my nostrils making my stomach growl with hunger.

I followed that smell and ended up in the dinning room where everyone sat including my mom and brother who seemed to have also just gotten up.

"Good morning" I greeted everyone together. My eyes lingering a little more on Will's face than I intended. He looked gorgeous as always.

They returned my greetings.

I found Will's steady gaze at my face a little uncomfortable.

It made me feel that he could see through all the pretence I would put forward.

"Sweetheart your father called, he wanted to talk to you and wouldn't tell me about what, you should call him back"

"Duh he wouldn't tell you he stabbed me" I mumbled.

"What did you say honey?" she asked. As a few of the Scott members exchanged a look.

"Nothing" I looked away.

She took her phone out and I said "I'll call him after I eat something"

"Okay" she put the phone on the table.

I was no longer hungry.

What did he have to say? What would I say?

I was brought out of my monologue by my mother's ringtone.

"It's him" she handed me the phone.

I took it trying to hide my trembling hand.

"Hello?" I said.

"…."

Anger coursed through me as I got up from the table I sat on and walked to the other side of the room. Did he really have nothing to say either?

Before he could say something I said "Thought you could face the world now you lost your nerve haven't you? All the things you held so close until the tables turned. And when I tried to warn you still you took the risk. How did I know we'd drift apart? I always took your side and I thought I was daddy's little girl. I loved you! How did I know it would come to this? Now everything is over and it never will return if that's what you want now. You're just a part of my life, a memory I want to burn. I could feel it ending but you won't face the truth."

"Sweetheart I'm-" I cut him off.

"No I can't take anymore. Don't apologize to even the score if that's why you've called."

"It won't-"

"Hypocrisy and unity, they're not just words to me. I want to send you a letter just to put your mind at ease, I could write it up in the sky and I still don't think that you could see. You won't admit that it's over, you won't face the truth. I can't live with all your lies. I can't take more of your abuse. All the things you try to hide won't wash away. All the life you took from me you can't disguise, it will never fade. So don't look for the answers or somewhere to place the blame. There's nothing that can save you now. Can't get back what you threw away. I never want to see you again let alone hear your voice. Don't call me again." And I snapped the phone shut.

Tears brimmed my eyes but I didn't let anyone see them.

I took a deep breath and had been far enough not to let anyone hear what I had just said.

I turned and walked to the table.

"Will, are you done with breakfast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lets go, we're getting late for school" I said hurriedly.

He looked at his wrist watch and looked at me questionably but obliged. I mouthed him a 'later'

I was hoping no one would notice but my mother had to.

"Sweetheart it isn't time yet… -"

"I have a make up class. It got cancelled and Sir scheduled it for an early morning session." I lied smoothly after so many years of practice.

"Okay" she nodded "Alex will skip today; it won't matter much in his course."

"Okay" with that I left without any lunch money cause of course I knew we were broke and thanks to my dad my appetite had left me.

Will unlocked his car and opened the door for me.

I sat in and soon he put the key in the ignition and drove off.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better than ever."

He went silent.

After a moment he asked "Did you sleep well yesterday night?"

"Yup!"

He was silent again for a moment.

Why was it that whenever I lied to him he would go silent?

"Why did we leave early?"

"I didn't want to be there with mom scrutinizing my every move and asking me what my dad had said."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing"

Will was silent again but this time he had a calculating and thinking look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said thoughtfully.

"Right" I said sarcastically, totally calling his bluff.

But he didn't say anything.

I think he was just concentrating on his driving.

"You know how thankful I am to you right?" I said looking down and playing with my hands.

That raised his interest as he parked the car on the side.

He placed his hand on my hands which stopped fidgeting.

He turned himself towards me and sighed.

I looked at him and his eyes were so soft and caring, I could practically feel myself melting.

"Listen… What I did was for my own conscience, stop beating yourself over it."

"If you wouldn't have been there.. I don't know what would've happened.."

He pushed my hair behind my ear "But I was there and I always will be. Now cheer up and let's grab something for you to eat."

That's when I looked outside to find us parked outside a café.

"You really think about everything don't you?" I gave him a look and he laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

We walked in and I got a latté and pancakes.

"Want some?" I offered pushing the plate towards him.

"No, I'm full, I just ate."

"I feel horrible for making you pay for all this, I swear I'm gonna pay back somehow-"

"No no no no freaking way. You know how loaded my family is, things like these don't matter."

I am so falling for this man in front of me.

After breakfast we made our way to school.

I was so exhausted and tired. There was a headache right around the corner. I could feel my heartbeat in my head.

Surprisingly we were right on time. Thanks to Will's fast driving.

There on the staircase stood my brother Derik with Will's clan of friends.

What would I say to him?

I was worried cause he was looking at Will park his car and me.

"Will.. Derik can't find out about this.."

That confused him. "Why?"

"Just.. Keep it to yourself…"

"Okay.. but.."

"But nothing." And I got off the car.

On my way to the stairs I said "Thanks Will, for the ride and breakfast."

"Anytime."

And with that we were on the stairs with Derik glaring at us.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Derik said.

"Hello to you too" I said lightly and smiled.

When he didn't smile back I sighed and said "Lead the way"

He took me to an abandoned passage way and said "What are you doing with him?"

Before I could say anything he carried on "It's not even a day since you're here and you're in his car getting a ride to school. Hanging out with him? What's wrong with you! You can't date my friends!-"

I was going to say something completely different but now his last sentence made me even more angry than I was. "Why not? You certainly can date that slut who called me a hobo!"

"I'm warning you. Don't come crying to me when your precious little heart is broken. If Will dumps you don't even expect anything from me. I won't break my friendship with him no matter what especially just because of you. I'm what I am because of him, he's got my back so yeah, don't tell me I didn't warn you-"

"Thank you." I snapped.

He looked taken back.

To wipe that baffled look off of his face I said calmly "Thank you for telling me how little you value me. For your kind information I'm not dating Will. Someone like him will never go out with someone like me. I just want you to know even if I was dating him, mind your own business. You left me alone to deal with everything and everyone a long time back. You didn't care and please don't care now either. I don't need you to play Mark's role." He flinched and I felt tears forming in my eyes "He's gone and you… for me, were gone the very next day you left me to deal with your alcoholic father. I just deluded myself for a day yesterday.. to think you actually cared for once." I slightly backed away.

"Jessy-" he tried to grab my arm but I pulled away.

"No.." and I turned around wiping a tear that threatened to escape.

I walked away from him. I had really deluded myself.

To get such a warm welcome from him made me re-think everything. I thought it was for everyone's betterment that he left, became a better, mature person.

Staying away from all the drama…

But like everyone he was selfish. And I was stupid to think otherwise.

It always felt that I was the only one suffering in all this mess.

I was breathing really hard and exhaustion was really taking a toll on me especially with a full fledged headache.

I didn't realize where I was going till I bumped into someone and dropped everything.

I distantly remember myself saying "I'm sorry"

Till I fainted with the one last thought that had been my companion for a long time.

'Why me?'

**DO REVIEW! =D**

**Hope you like it. :P**

**How about **_**at least more than 10**_** reviews till the next update again?**

**Phew, gotta go study now. :P**

**Love**

**Zoya**


	12. Chapter 12 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	13. Chapter 13 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
